


Little Rogue Red

by MoonbeamDancer



Category: Trick 'r Treat (2008), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 08:26:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonbeamDancer/pseuds/MoonbeamDancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A crossover between X-MEN and Trick 'r' Treat. Becoming and being a werewolf from the point of view of Rogue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Rogue Red

**Author's Note:**

> Just felt like seeing what could happen if Rogue had been bitten, this is the result.

She walked along the dirt path, leaves scuffing and blowing past her feet, the scent of wood smoke and decay in her nostrils. It was happening more and more often, the ability to scent change on the air. Lately the scent had clung to her. Thee was a rustle in the brush behind her. She whipped around, red cloak wrapping itself semi around her legs and body, one hand moved to untangle it.

Nothing there, just trees and the occasional jack-o-lantern.

She turned back around, basket in one hand, cloak edge in another and continued walking. She had no idea why she let Danielle talk her into this costume. She glanced down at the red skirt, white blouse and red corset and flicked the edge of her matching hooded cloak in annoyance. Little Red Riding Hood... she really did look like she was five. But it was apparently tradition, so Little Red it was.

It was a quiet clear night and she could see the moon through the trees, hanging big and red-ish orange in the air. Her mind flickered back and forth, images presenting themselves to her, most of them of what had been going on for the past few months. Mainly the last six or so when things had started to get strange. It had been a night like this, clear and crisp, when she had been attacked. Marie quicken her pace trying to out run the thoughts in her head.

_She was walking in the woods behind the mansion. She couldn't sleep, Logan's nightmares were strong that night, so she thought some time in the woods would calm her. She unlocked the patio door and stepped down to the lawn, dry grass and a scattering of leaves crunching under her shoes, as she pulled her green hooded coat around her. The air had a nip to it and she could see her breath stream out of her as she breathed in the scent of night jasmine and smiled at the moon. Using it's blue light and a small flash light, she made her way into the woods. Marie soon came to a clearing, one she had been to before, and sat down in the grass, the moonlight hitting her body and making her shadow jump away. She closed her eyes and began her breathing relaxation. She had tried doing the same techniques in her room once after a particularly brutal nightmare of Logan's, but found that the Logan in her head, enjoyed being outdoors more after such happenings._

_She sat, breathing, brushing her fingers though the grass, counting back from ten. Logan growled softly in her mind and she grinned. He wanted to run. She was more then willing to indulge him but needed to get control of herself first. Marie was counting for a third time when she heard a sharp snap in the trees behind her. Eyes snapping open, she scrambled to her feet as another snap sounded followed by heavy panting and a growl. A rather large wolf stepped into the clearing. It had yellow eyes and dark fur and Marie saw what looked like the shredded remains of a dress hanging from it's waist and arms and shoulders. The fabric was blue._

_She just stood there staring at the wolf as it started towards her, body low to the ground, before it sprang into the air with a snarl. "Run, kid!" screamed the Logan in Marie's head, as her body moved without her realizing it and ducked so that the wolf's claws raked through the back of her coat. Marie scrambled on her hands as her feet kicked up dirt in her body's desperate, panicky attempt to flee. Jaws snapped behind her, catching cloth and pulling back as the girl pulled forward. Fabric tearing, Marie shot out of the clearing in a tangle of torn coat and flailing limbs._

To this day she doesn't know why she just didn't run for the mansion or why the two telepaths living there, didn't pick up on her panic driven mind. She never would and well, now it was too late. 

_She had run wildly through the woods, low hanging branches slapping her in the face when she didn't pay attention, Marie stole a quick glance behind her, the wolf was still running after her, and that's when she tripped. A loose boot lace and a half buried tree root was what did it.Her foot hooked the root with her boot toe and the lace wrapped itself around it and down she went. The impact was hard and her landing left Marie lightly stunned, her vision swimming as the wolf advanced. She tried to pull herself up and the wolf pounced on her, slamming Marie's body back into the dirt with a low snap of it's fangs. Marie stared terrified at what she was sure was going to be her death. The wolf seemed to study her for a moment while Marie's heart beat inside her chest. A part of her mind was surprised it hadn't jumped out of her body yet, while she watched the wolf in return._

_The two watched the other for a second before the wolf quickly nosed back Marie's right coat shoulder, lips peeling back over it's fangs, and lunged back and bit down, blood spraying from the wound. Marie screamed in pain, body fighting and kicking at the wolf, before she heard it yelp and be removed from her. A scuffle to her left and up a bit told her that the wolf and something else was otherwise engaged. A voice and a burning pressure on her shoulder let her know that help had finally come. She willingly passed out._

_It was too late even then, but none of them knew that, they just knew that Marie had been hurt and needed medical attention. The next time Marie opened her eyes, she was in the medlab._

Marie kept walking, memories swirling like bits of fog through her brain, she had woken up and Jean had explained what happened.

_"A wolf attack?" she asked. "I had no idea that there were wolves in upstate New York."  
"There normally aren't, but they did inhabit it at one point." Jean replied, checking Marie's wound and making notes in her medical file. "The bite is clean and the stitches should be out in a few weeks. You can go if you want. Logan's waiting for you."_

_Marie changed her clothes and found Logan waiting outside the door, the alcohol smell of the lab had always bothered his nose, so he stayed out as much as he could._  
"Hey kid."  
"Hey Logan. Jean told me, you got that wolf off me, thanks."  
Logan smiled, Marie was one of the few who ever saw a true smile on his face. "You're welcome, though there was something off about it. Wolves don't normally attack people. It's scent was strange too, but I'm guessing the girl scent was you and my nose just mixed both."  
The two talked for a bit and things seemed to return to normal. 

Marie laughed sadly at that thought, "normal" indeed, it was shortly after the attack that the dreams started and things quickly became undone. 

_At first it was nothing but a sense of running, of being finally free and being able to hunt. She wasn't alone, her pack, her sisters were with her as she ran in the moonlit night, chasing whatever scent the air had to offer. But soon the urge to feed was stronger and it was quickly sated with a feast of deer meat. A fresh carcass was at their feet, blood splashed about on the forest ground and on their fur as well. Well it was on the other three girls fur, Marie could feel it on her skin, taste it on her tongue. It, and the meat, tasted wonderful sliding down her throat as fast as she could eat it._

_When she woke up, her mind just dismissed it as a dream and she ignored the dark dried red stains under her nails and on her sheets. The dreams continued, getting more and more intense and graphic, until one morning Marie woke up in the woods, miles away from the mansion. Her clothing was gone, the tattered and torn remains clinging limply to her wrists, they were no more then strips of dirty cloth really. Marie looked around in fear, flinching hard when nearby twigs snapped and a pale, blonde haired girl came into view. She was a little taller then Marie and had a bag tossed over one shoulder.  
"It's okay, you're safe. My name's Danielle, I won't hurt you." _

_She tossed the bag down, crouched to unzip it and pulled out a pair of jeans, a sweatshirt and a pair of worn sneakers. She put those next to her and proceeded to get dressed after tossing the bag in Marie's vicinity._  
"Thank you." Marie whispered, bringing the bag towards her and pulling out the contents, It was much like Danielle's, but a red sweatshirt instead of white. The two dressed in silence, Marie watching Danielle out of the corner of her eye, there was something familiar about her.  
"You have questions, I can explain, but I need you to trust me. Can some friends and I meet with you later today?"  
Marie watched her, Danielle had been true to her word so far, and had brought her clothing. It was then that the familiar thing about her clicked in Marie's brain. It was the girl's scent, it reminded her of one of the wolves scent from her dream.  
"Well?"  
"I need a ride home first. And how does the coffee shop in Salem Center sound? Two o'clock good?" 

_Danielle nodded and they set off into the woods, soon coming upon a jeep and the road leading back to the school._  
"My name's Marie." she said, getting into the car. "Drive down this road until you see Graymalkin Lane and then take a right." she continued, once the GPS had stated where they were.  
The two rode in silence, Danielle pulled up to the gate asking if Marie wanted to be taken to the door or if here was good.  
"The door is fine." 

_They went though and up the drive, Danielle pulling around to the front door of the school and stopping. "I'll meet you at two o'clock, I'll be in a booth waiting with two friends. I can explain everything then, but I can tell you now that you aren't dreaming, what happens at night is very real."  
"Thanks for the ride, I'll see you then and bring the clothes with me." Marie replied, not wanting to admit that she knew deep down that Danielle was telling the truth. She opened the door and got out, shutting it behind her and walked towards the front door._

_Danielle took off as the door opened for Marie, who paused on the stoop seeing Logan in the doorway._  
"Who was that and where the hell have you been?" he asked.  
"A friend and she gave me a ride home." came the reply as Marie walked around him to go inside.  
Logan grabbed her upper arm and pulled her in close for a sniff. "That still doesn't answer the question of where you were. And while we're at it, why do you reek of wolf and blood?" 

_Marie yanked her arm out of Logan's grip, growling at him. "That is none of your business! I don't belong to you." she snapped back, pointing a finger in his face. In her anger, the nails on that hand, lengthen, enough to be seen by the two of them, almost long enough to be considered claw like. "I don't need to answer to you or anyone else if I want." she finished and stalked off to her room. On the stairway up, her hands shook slightly as her nails shrank back to their normal length._

There was another scuffle and snap behind Marie, pulling her from her memories. Irritated, she turned around again, yelling into the darkness. "I'm not in the mood so just come out!"

Once more, nothing but leaves, trees and pumpkins. Marie huffed in annoyance and turned to start walking again. She screamed as a figure in black just appeared before her. "Jesus! You scared the hell out of me!" she said, looking at the imposing man dressed head to toe in black, with a black hooded cape and black tooled leather face mask that covered the upper half of his face. Only his eyes, a bright blue, were visible.  
"Sorry. Didn't mean to." came the reply. He moved to the side and gestured for Marie to continue down the path.  
"Thank you." Marie said, walking down the path, the man in black following her. "Why are you following me?"  
"I saw you earlier at the parade and wanted to talk, when you went into the woods, it seemed like a good idea to follow you."  
"Oh. Well I'm actually on my way to a party, would you like to come?"

Marie couldn't believe her luck, after having to turn down prospects at the parade, one just falls into her lap. Tonight may go as planned after all. She smiled at that thought and breathed in deeply. The scents of the forest came to her again, along with a new scent, that of the man next to her. He smelled of leather, cologne and something else. It reminded her of Logan after a battle. A sharp bitter smell. 

Death.

This man smelled of Death. The violent kind. 

She took a step closer to him, under the guise of wanting to be closer to talk, and brushed his arm with hers. There it was again, the bitter dank tang stuck to the back of her throat. It had a sour aftertaste, like sweat and salt, Marie's nose wrinkled and she almost bared her teeth in disgust. This man was a murderer and he had killed recently, this close she could also smell the blood on him. With Logan the scent had been different; violent yes, but different in that Logan had either been defending himself or someone else. That scent has an aftertaste of honor, if that made any sense. Marie didn't really know how to put it into words, it was just different from what she was smelling now.

The man in black smiled. "Sure, why not?" 

_Marie pulled up in front of the coffee shop and stared out the windshield for a moment. She really had no idea what she was doing here, but she knew that she needed answers and that Danielle could supply them. Marie took a deep breath and grabbed the bag that held the clothes and shoes she had borrowed. She stepped into the shop and let her eyes adjust to the light, looking for Danielle.  
"Marie! Over here!" called a voice, as a hand shot up and waved at her. It was Danielle, this time dressed again in jeans and a clean lavender turtleneck, with boots and hair pulled back into a ponytail.. _

_She was sitting with two other girls. Both were brunette, one with shoulder length hair and the other's was a bit longer, about shoulder blade length. They sat with their back towards the door and as Marie approached, she saw they were dressed in a skirt and long sleeved blouse and a sweater and jeans, both wore boots as well._  
"Sit, down sit down." Danielle said, scooting over in the booth to make room for her. "Anything to drink?"  
"Peppermint tea." Marie said. "And here's the clothes, thanks again."  
"You're welcome.This is Maria," the girl on the right in the skirt, "and that's Janet." the girl in the sweater.  
"Hello." Janet said coolly, eyes assessing Marie, and smiling at her.  
"Hi." Maria chirped.  
"Hi." Marie took her tea when the waitress brought it."Thank you." 

The man in black couldn't believe his luck, here was another victim and this one appropriately dressed as Little Red Riding Hood. He smiled inwardly, Little Red would run screaming into the night if she knew he was really the big bad wolf in disguise. He wasn't lying when he said he had seen her at the parade. he had seen her after he had gotten done posing that other girl; sitting her against a store front, closing her eyes to make it look like she was just asleep. With the bite marks and the way the blood splattered across her body, she just looked like another parade goer who was waiting for friends and had fallen asleep. No one would realize that she was a dead body until it was time to clean up or even later then that. He watched her walk, noted the swing of her hips, she would make a very nice nightcap. Something sweet and innocent would go down nicely.

Marie could see the man watching her. "I'm Little Red Riding Hood, who are you supposed to be?" she asked to make conversation. She needed a first kill to make the transformation complete and she had already decided that this man would do, he already had blood on his hands and the world didn't need men like him in it.  
"Little Red, I like it." the man smiled, Marie saw a hint of fangs as he did. "I'm a vampire." he concluded.  
"Very nice, I like your mask."  
"Thank you."

_Marie sipped her tea and quietly asked what Danielle was talking about when she said that Marie hadn't been dreaming._  
"I mean you haven't been dreaming. Those late night runs and the hunting were all real. You'd wake up in your room, with blood on your sheets and under your nails, right?"  
"It's happened to all of us." Maria said. "We all went through a denial phase, it took us all a while to accept what was happening to us."  
Marie put down the cup. "And what is happening to me?"  
"You're becoming a werewolf." Janet said softly, draining the rest of her glass of water.  
"Funny, but there are no such things as werewolves."  
"In a world of mutants, there is no such thing as werewolves?" Danielle asked.  
"No, there aren't."  
"Yes, there are, you know this you just don't want to admit it."  
"There aren't. Now tell me the truth."  
"That is the truth." She held out her wrist to Marie. "Smell me, you know my scent, we've hunted together, all of us have hunted together." 

_Marie just looked at Danielle like she had lost her mind. Danielle kept her wrist held out, waiting for Marie to take it. Marie finally did, taking it gingerly in one hand and holding the blond girl's wrist to her nose, sniffing delicately at the skin._  
The scent of dirt, wood and honeysuckle washed over her. Marie tightened her grip slightly and took a deeper sniff, running her face up Danielle's arm. She curbed the urge to lick Danielle's skin, her tongue pressing against the back of her teeth.  
"I know you. You're the wolf from my dream." She stared at her in hesitation and wonder. 

_Danielle gently took her arm back. "I'm no dream, I am the wolf you've been hunting with. We are the pack you've been running with. Do remember the night you were attacked?"_  
Marie nodded, it had been a couple of weeks ago, but how could she forget?  
"You were wearing a green coat and the wolf bit you on the right shoulder." Danielle stated.  
"How-"  
"I was there. I chased you down and I'm the one who bit you."  
"You bit me?" Marie asked dubiously.  
"Yes. I was the wolf wearing a torn up blue dress. I bit you, that makes me your sire."  
"Oh." At this point, Marie noticed that she was holding Danielle's bare hand. She dropped it like a hot brick, shocked and scared that it had taken her this long to notice that she was having skin to skin contact with someone. She hadn't even realized that she had reached out for Danielle's hand. 

_Nothing happened. There was no pulling sensation, no feel of drowning in memories and a life that wasn't hers. Nothing. The other girls just stared at her._

_"We're missing something aren't we?" Maria asked._  
"We know you're a mutant, we can smell that." Danielle said softly.  
"Seriously?" Marie asked. "What do I smell like, do all mutants smell like this?"  
"You smelled of cotton and lace. Now you smell like that and like pack. Our pack tends to smell woodsy and it mingles with the scent of the person. You're the first mutant I've heard of becoming a werewolf. What was your power?"  
Marie swallowed nervously. "Whenever I touched someone skin to skin, I could absorb their memories. With mutants I could take on their powers as well. I can't control it, you should be twitching on the floor right now."  
"That's different." Janet said. "Maybe being a werewolf has cancelled out your powers? Or given you the control you needed?"  
Danielle nodded in agreement. "That could be it." She gently reached back to Marie and squeezed her hand. "It's okay, we'll help you with this."  
The group talked for a bit more, agreeing to meet later in the week. Marie stared at their hands, intertwined. "Thank you." she whispered. 

Danielle quietly watched the woods, waiting for Marie, she was taking her time getting to the party and the last Danielle had heard from her, she was still at the parade. Catching a guy didn't normally take this long, but then Marie didn't have much luck in the guy department, all things considered. Janet stepped up behind her, a bottle of beer in each hand, offering one to her.  
"She's a big girl, she'll be fine." At Danielle's refusal, she shrugged and kept both for herself, waste not, want not after all.  
"I know, just wish I could help her is all."  
"You can't and you know that. The First Hunt is done by yourself, if you helped, you'd be stunting her transformation. It's been hard enough for her as it is, being the first mutant werewolf." Janet said softly, not wanting to be overheard by the other girls there. While the three of them were alright with Marie being a mutant, none of them were sure how the rest of the pack would handle it. Best to keep mum about it and watch their "virgin"'s back as much as they could.  
"I know, but that doesn't make things any easier." came the reply, as a conversation she and Marie had a while back, right before they had made the decision to leave Westchester as a matter of fact, floated to the surface of Danielle's brain.

_Marie had shown up at her motel room late one night, banging on the door. Danielle opened it to find a scared, shivering, bloodied with torn clothing, Marie on her step. It had started to snow sometime that night and the flakes, while melting on the ground, clung to Marie's hair and clothing. Danielle let her in and quickly grabbed a towel, drying off her hair._  
"What happened? Why are you like this and with no coat?"  
Marie wiped her chin, smearing a tear track and small blood strain together, and sniffled before answering. "Logan ran me off."  
"What? I don't understand. Let's get you some clean clothes and and hot shower first, c'mon."  
Danielle quickly grabbed a set of pajamas and steered Marie towards the bathroom. "Tell me while we shower." 

_Danielle quickly stripped off her clothes and made short work of Marie's, wrinkling her nose at the scent that came off her and the clothing as she tossed it into the corner. The brown top had been torn along the stomach,a faint red line on her skin indicating where the cut was. Her scarf had bits of leaves and dirt ground in it and her jeans were filthy. She wore no gloves, her hair was a tangled, knotted mess. Marie flinched hard when Danielle took her hands and pulled her into the shower, turning on the hot water._  
"Can't hurt me remember, I'm your sire."  
"Sorry, habit." 

_Even after the past several weeks of meeting together, both at the coffee shop, their motel room, and the woods surrounding the mansion, Marie flinched sometimes when the girls brushed her skin. With humans the connection was instantaneous, their minds flooding hers, with mutants it was delayed but she would absorb them as well. But with werewolves it was sluggish, like the connection was blocked. Well it was with Janet and Maria, she could touch them for a bit, but the connection would open and their thoughts would trickle in albeit very, very slowly. Mainly she would just get feelings with them and a stray thought, it was chalked up to the fact that Marie's body recognized them as an extension of herself and different at the same time._

_Except with Danielle._

_With Danielle, nothing happened. Marie had tried multiple times, but there was nothing there to grab a hold of, it was like she was grasping at thin air. It was concluded that because Danielle had bitten her, Marie's body saw her as her parent and didn't react to her. They had known as much in the coffee shop that first meeting, but having it happen again and again made it more solid._

_Danielle placed Marie under the spray of the shower head and let the water wash off the remaining dirt and warm her up. Soaping up a loofa, she began to wash Marie's back. "Talk to me, what happened to you."_  
"It's all a jumble, don't know where to start." Marie shivered as the water sluiced it's way down her body.  
"Anywhere is fine, just tell me please."  
"I was walking back to the mansion after we had met that week, watching my nails shift back and forth and seeing how many scents I could name in the woods. I went into the kitchen, after putting my gloves back on, since I was starving. I'm amazed at how much I need to eat still. Jean's noticed by the way, I'm sure of it, she saw me in the kitchen a few nights ago eating all the bacon and ham we had. And the giant pitcher of water next to it. I don't think she knew that I had eaten all of it, she came in towards the end of it, but she did ask if I was okay and if I needed to talk that she would listen to anything I had to say." Marie snorted. "I don't think she would believe this." 

_Danielle turned her and began soaping up Marie's arms, the soap running off her back. Massaging her hands, Danielle squeezed and replied. "We are creatures of Myth, from what you've told me, she might, but would have a hard time of it. Besides isn't one of the others there a shape shifter and she turns into a wolf?"  
Marie nodded. "Rahne's not here though, so it couldn't be passed off as that. Anyway, I was in the kitchen, looking for something to eat. I'm sorting through the fridge, sniffing out what smelled good, when I found a bundle from the meat market. One of them just reeked of blood and meat, so I took out that one and while I was eating at the counter, Logan came in."_

_"What the hell Marie? What are you doing?" Logan demanded, grabbing Marie's hand, mid way to her lips._  
"Hey! I was eating, I'm hungry."  
"Too much so to cook your food?"  
Marie looked down at her hand. She had chosen a package of stew meat and had eaten half of it before Logan had interrupted. It had tasted so good that she didn't notice the blood running down her chin or the fact that it had ruined her gloves. "Yes. And if you don't mind, I'd like to finish and then clean up." She pulled her hand free of his and popped the chunk of meat in her mouth, moaning softly when the blood hit her tongue. 

_"There's something wrong with you, there has been since the attack. You're acting differently, you smell different, what's wrong, let me help."_  
Marie swallowed her food."You wouldn't understand and I'm getting help already." She moved back towards what remained of the meat, wanting to finish it off.  
Logan growled, getting in her way. "No."  
"Get out of the way, Logan." she growled softly.  
"No." Logan repeated, stubbornly refusing to move. He shoved Marie back when she tried to get around him. Marie growled louder and bared her teeth just a bit, before making one last attempt for the meat on the counter. 

_Logan shoved her again, this time Marie snarled at him, swiping him across the cheek, her claws ripping through the gloves. The cuts bled briefly and Logan was surprised to feel his flesh split and then heal. He was more surprised by the claws that Marie had and the blood on them.They weren't very long, just a few inches, hell they were still the color of her nail polish (pale lavender) but they were more then sharp enough to hurt him._

_Marie watched the blood on her fingertips as it dripped off and then smeared as she rubbed her thumb across it._  
"Let me take you to Jean and Hank. Jean said she found something in your blood work, there is something wrong, let us help."  
"No. I already know what it is and you wouldn't believe me if I told you."  
"Then you're not giving me much of a choice, kid." Logan replied, before rushing Marie, moving to tackle her to the ground.  
Marie lashed out again, claws ripping through fabric before reaching Logan's skin. The scent of blood filtered through the air and Marie shuddered in excitement.  
"Would have been better if you had just let me eat and then go upstairs." she hissed, jumping at Logan, digging her claws across his chest. 

_Logan growled back and slapped Marie away, shrugging off what remained of his shirt. He silently watched her, shifting on his feet and when she jumped again, grabbed her using her own momentum against her, rolled onto his back and threw Marie into the air over his body and through the kitchen entrance, where Marie slammed full force into the wall._

_Logan bounced to his feet and met Marie head on as she lunged at him again, her eyes glowing yellow in the dim light of the hallway, snapping at his throat. Logan shot out a foot and landed a kick to her mid section, forcing her further down the hall and a yelp from her lips. The two tangle and fight, both growling like animals. Logan blocked a punch and tossed Marie again, only to see her hit by a burst of red energy and be thrown out of the house, smashing through a nearby door._

_Marie landed in a ball of limbs and pain, getting up quickly and running for the forest, glass and wood fragments raining down from her body._

_"Logan, what the-" began Scott.  
"That was Marie, you idiot." Logan snapped back at him, before running out after her._

_The trail led into the surrounding woods and Logan followed the visible trail of glass and broken wood that Marie left behind, before it stops and all that's left, is her scent and signs that someone has come though the brush of the forest. His nose led him to a clearing and he stops on one side, Marie on the other._  
"What the hell is going on? What are you?" Logan doesn't bother being polite about it, there's something wrong, and he's tired of being kept in the dark.  
"What am I?" Marie's laugh is bitter, her hands are still stained with Logan's blood. "Interesting question coming from you."  
"Then answer it. Something is wrong, I can feel it. I can smell it. What the hell is it?"  
"Nothing you would get." Marie growled softly as Logan watched her, all his senses were screaming that she was dangerous, that she was to be driven away. Her very scent had changed, there was a wildness to it now, and his instinct was to get rid of her right now. 

_Dani quietly poured some shampoo into her palm, before rubbing her hands together and soaping up Marie's hair._  
"Did you tell him?" If she had, he was a loose end that would need to be taken care of and it could get messy.  
"No, I couldn't in the end, and he didn't like that. It started another argument and we fought again. I could feel my wolf, she was stronger then ever, she wanted him dead. That scared me, for a moment I didn't see him as Logan, I just saw him as an enemy. That he needed to be destroyed."  
"It means that your body is wanting to change, that you are almost ready. It would be a good idea if we left soon, the faster we can get somewhere you aren't known, the better." As she rinsed out Marie's hair, Dani leaned over and kissed her mouth lightly. "It'll be fine, don't worry." she whispered. 

Fast forward a few months to the town of Warren Valley, Ohio. Today was Halloween and tonight Marie would make her first kill. They had rolled into town a few hours before sunset and had just gotten done with dinner.  
"This where we're staying?" she asked, looking at the motel that they had pulled into.  
"For the moment." Janet replied, getting out of the car. "Get your bags." she called over her shoulder as she shut the driver side door.  
The rest of the girls hopped out and they went into their room. Marie set her bag on one of the beds, sitting next to it. She wasn't really sure what to do, her skin itched and ached, and she rubbed at her arms absentmindedly. It didn't really help. Dani said that was normal before the first kill, the wolf inside her was getting ready, and that's how Marie's body knew and readied itself for it.

She watched as Maria set down the communal iPod, and selected Shakira's "She Wolf". As the sound of music filled the air, the three other wolves began to dance around the room, and Dani pulled Marie to her feet, holding her close to dance.  
"Don't worry, after tonight, it won't hurt as much. I promise." she whispered, running her hands up and down Marie's back. "You'll still feel the pull of the moon every month, but it won't feel like your skin wants to come off and turn itself inside out."

Marie's inner wolf growled contentedly at that and she pressed her face into Dani's neck. "I'm looking forward to it, this nervous, jittery feeling is driving me crazy."  
"Channel that in to finding a suitable kill, the sooner you find one, the sooner it goes away."  
"Good." Marie replied, kissing Dani's neck and letting the music carry her and Dani away for a short time.

A bit after sunset, the girls walked into the town's costume shop, there were people _everywhere_ , this town loved Halloween.  
"I am _not_ wearing this!" Marie growled from inside the dressing room. "It's too small and my tits keep popping out." she muttered darkly.  
"That's the point." Dani called over the wall of her dressing room, slipping the fabric of her dress over her hips.  
"What ever happened to trick or treating?" Marie asked the air.  
"Puberty." Dani shot back over hearing the question.  
"We do this every year, Marie." Janet called from the stall next to Dani, as she waited for Maria to zip her corset shut. "It's tradition."  
"I don't see why we couldn't stay in the city. Columbus was just fine, plenty of guys there." Marie continued, fiddling with her dress. She pulled at the corset top just a bit, adjusting it to sit better, before putting on the cloak.  
"Fresh meat." Dani called, putting on her gloves.

The other three began to talk about Halloweens past, Tampa (Sexy Nurses), San Diego (Naughty Sailors and Maria's was a girl).  
"So what? She had a nice ass, besides it all tastes the same to me." Maria snorted, pulling on her corset and shaking her breasts into place.  
There was a bang on the door. "Ladies there are children out here." a woman said.  
Dani, Maria and Janet laughed as the woman walked away. "Honey, it is not our job to watch your kids." Janet said, making final adjustments to her dress.

"Everyone come out on three." Dani said. "One, two, three."  
Two doors opened and out stepped Dani, Maria and Janet, all done up as Cinderella, Little Bo Peep and Snow White, respectively. This year's theme was Fairy Tale characters.

Marie's door had stayed shut and Dani took notice of this, walking over to it.  
"Marie, come out." she said to the door.  
"No." came the moody reply.  
"Marie, get out here." Dani said, knocking on the door.  
"No."  
"Now. Or we'll huff and we'll puff..." Dani glanced at Janet and Maria, had any of them been like this before their transformation? She didn't remember being this moody, but then the three of them had been _born_ as werewolves, not bitten. "Seriously, open up." she commanded, slamming her hand on the door a last time.

"Fine!" Marie snapped, undoing the latch. "But no laughing." Marie walked out of the dressing room and looked at the others. Both Janet and Maria were just barely holding in their laughter, she felt about five years old. While the corset showed off her shoulders, breasts and waist nicely, the skirt ran down to her knees and the cloak covered most of her body. Her shoes were sensible black heels, but they did look nice, Marie would be able to use them again.  
"You look terrific, promise." Dani assured her, shooting both Janet and Marie a death glare that silenced their giggles. "Besides, it's tradition, all of us have been Little Red for the first transformation."  
"So what does tradition say we do now?"  
"We meet our dates."  
"We've all been there Marie." Janet said, folding her arm with Marie's. "The first hunt's the worst, but you have to go after them, you can't wait for them to come to you. Watch and learn." 

It was during check out that Dani snagged her date, the clerk that worked there. She told him about the party they were having and he agreed to meet her there. Maria and Janet snapped theirs up as the group walked through downtown. A camera man and his assistant it looked like.  
"I can help you, if you want." Dani said, as she and the others got into the news van. "There's bound to be some extra guys at the party, we'll pick one out together."  
"I can do it. I'll get my own guy and bring him to the party, just watch." Marie replied, touched that Dani would offer to help, but knowing that she needed to do it on her own.  
"Have fun!" Maria called, cuddling up with one of the guys.  
"Play hard to get while you're at it!" Janet laughed, tossing out one last bit of "helpful" advice.  
"Goodbye you thee!" Marie shot back, slamming the van door shut.

It was harder then it looked and hunting was _not_ going well. There were plenty of guys, but they either already had someone (the kick from the rear of a centaur, who turned out to be a guy and his girlfriend, still hurt) or it was a case of mistaken identity (the barbarian was really a woman, but she looked rather manish from behind). Sighing unhappily, Marie flopped down onto a nearby bench to people watch and think about her next move. Her cell phone ringing made her jump and it took Marie a minute to answer.  
"Hello?"  
"Who's your favorite sire?"  
"Hello Dani."  
"There's someone here who's like to meet you." Dani purred, cutting straight to the chase.

Marie raised an eyebrow. "Is he young? Cute?" Great, Dani must be getting desperate if she's supplying a back up.  
"Y-yeah, you could say that. He's nice." Even Marie could here the hesitation over the phone. Yes, Dani was getting desperate with a capital D... "Nice" meant that he was ugly as hell, but if things kept going the way they were, Marie wouldn't be able to turn him down. The transformation needed to happen, the looks of the kill didn't really matter in the long run. She had asked what happened to wolves that didn't have their first kill, and the wince that she got from all of the others, and the looks on their faces, convinced her that it wasn't pretty. And that it was something that she wanted to avoid at all costs.  
"Beggars can't be choosers, just get here." Dani commanded, clicking off the phone.  
Marie sighed to herself, Dani was right, and started her way towards the woods.

Which brought her back to where she was now, walking in the woods with a murderer. The two made small talk both not knowing that they were lying to the other about who they really were. The man in black said that he was a teacher from a couple of towns over, that he came every year for the huge party that the town threw. He wasn't married, or seeing anyone, he was widowed. While that last part was true, he didn't say how it had happened.

Marie said that she was a college student and that she had heard about the party from some other students. They continued to walk and talk before the man in black decided to make his move. This would be his last kill of the night he decided, so he was going to play with her for a bit. His hand brushed hers, fingers tangling together briefly. He laughed softly when she jumped and smiled gently at the girl, taking her hand in his more firmly when she didn't shy away.

Marie let him, knowing the whole time it was a ruse. She was happy to let him think that she was falling for it, even more so when he pulled her close for a kiss, maneuvering her over to a nearby tree, pressing her against it. The man in black leaned in for a kiss, happy when Marie leaned forward just as eager for a kiss. Her lips were warm, soft and she tasted like cotton candy and popcorn. They kissed and focused on nothing but each other for several minutes when the man decided to start upping the ante and slowly took Marie's arms in his hands, effectively pinning her to the tree. He slowly traced the path of skin down her neck and licked softly at her throat before biting her.

Yelping in pain, Marie shoved him away, hard. How _dare_ he! Who did he think he was to take advantage like that? Her eyes sparked in anger and Marie could feel her wolf swim closer to the surface. She snarled and took a swipe at him, knocking the man in black to the ground.  
"What the-" he sputtered, falling to the ground. He put a hand to his mouth and it came away streaked with a bit of red. She had drawn blood from his bottom lip.  
The man in black hissed at her, and Marie grinned lazily, pushing herself off the tree and stepping towards him. She was going to enjoy this.

Marie could feel the wolf in her mind. She felt closer then ever before and she pushed against the confines of Marie's mind. Marie smiled again and let the wolf shine through, just a bit, in her eyes. They turned a hazy yellow and Marie came closer. "Run." she growled at him "It's no fun if you don't run."  
The man's eyes widened and he scrambled to his feet as Marie chuckled to herself and lunged for him. "I said run!" she snapped.  
The man in black's eyes widened, what _had_ he hunted, and he turned tail and ran.  
Marie giggled darkly, the laugh trickling through the fog rich air.

Dani watched the fire light. The party was beginning to wind down and she was late. Marie was late. She had called earlier, but there had been no answer, it had gone directly to voice mail. Dani stood up from her place on the log and started to pace. No wolf had ever been this late with a kill, where was Marie? Dani stomped on the urge to bite her nails, wolves did _not_ do that. That still didn't stop the sense of unease she felt for Marie. Where was she?

Marie's wolf howled in her head and begged to be released as Marie ran after the prey in front of her. Her senses were sharp and ready, this prey would _not_ be getting away. Marie stepped up her pace and soon pounced on the man in black, knocking him to the ground. He fell to the ground and bounced so hard, that his teeth rattled in his skull. He rolled and dragged himself to his feet again, trying his damnest to stagger away. Marie snorted and slapped him around again, this time aiming for his legs, and she heard something snap. The man in black went down screaming and didn't get back up. All he could do was mewl weakly and try to crawl away.  
"What are you?" he whispered, the pain making things fuzzy and red around the edges.

Marie stepped up to her prey. "Everyone expects Little Red Riding Hood to be eaten by the Big Bad Wolf. No one expects Little Red Riding Hood to _be_ the Big Bad Wolf." she whispered to him before knocking him out.

"She's running late." Dani muttered, watching the edges of the clearing for any signs of movement. All the other girls were there with their dates, everyone else was ready, all that was needed was Marie. Dani paced nervously, wanting to go out and look for Marie and knowing that she couldn't. The scream and the thud of something falling had her whipping around, eyes darting around the fire to see what the danger was. When her eyes landed on the bundle of red near the trees, her heart stopped and she flew over to it.  
"Marie." she whispered, pulling back the hood to see. She would never forever herself if Marie was hurt, rules be damned, she should have listened to her instincts.

It wasn't Marie wrapped up in the cloak, but a man. Baby girl had caught someone after all, a part of Dani wanted to smile at this little fact. She ignored the man's pleas for help as she stood and looked for Marie in the crowd. The girls began to part towards the back to let someone through, Marie stepped up to Dani.  
"Are you alright? Where were you, you're late." Dani said, taking Marie's arm and checking her for wounds. "You're hurt." The wound on Marie's neck had stopped bleeding, but the blood had stained her costume.  
"I'm fine." Marie stated. "I took their advice and played hard to get and he bit me."  
Dani glared at Maria and Janet.  
"Well at least you're here now, right?" Janet asked. "You want a drink?"  
Marie nodded and Janet scurried off to get her one. Dani pulled her aside to talk more privately.

While they were talking and the other girls went back to getting things ready, Maria kneeled down next to the man that Marie had brought with her. She watched him for a moment before pressing on his jaw. "Say 'ah'." she told him, popping his jaw open enough to see and then remove his fangs. She ignored his whimpers of pain as she looked at the custom dental work in her hand. Removable ceramic fangs by the looks of things, whoever his dentist was, they had done a really good job. She peeled off his mask next to get a better look at his face. She set both items aside, either one would make a good memento for Marie of her first kill, and be easy to carry and hide if need be.

"What's you're name?" she asked softly, smiling to encourage him to answer.  
"Steven." he gasped. "Steven Wilkins."  
Maria smile grew bigger. "Hi Steven. I like you, I'm glad you're her first." With that she got back up and dusted herself off. Grabbing the mask and teeth, she walked away towards the others.  
"Who are you people?" Steven called after her. She ignored him, he'd find out soon, and she had talked and played with the food for long enough, it was time to get serious.  
"Sure you're okay?" Dani asked again, checking Marie over once more time.  
"I'm nervous." Marie admitted, taking a pull from the bottle Janet had given her.  
"Just be yourself, follow your instincts." Dani reassured her. "It'll be fine."  
Marie took another drink and handed her the bottle.  
The other members of the pack had moved their prey closer to the fire as Janet, Marie and Dani watched Marie with hers.  
"Aw, they grow up so fast." Maria whispered. The other two smiled and they continued to watch.

Marie could feel and hear the rest of the pack around her as they moved their kills to desired spots and began to strip off their clothing. She could also feel her friends watching her, she hoped she didn't screw things up. All around her, the energy of the others shifted and flowed as they removed their costumes, and began to get more in tune with their true selves. Her prey below her whimpered in fear as she crawled up his legs and settled on his waist, leaning down to whisper in his ear. "It's my first time, so just bear with me." as she tore open his shirt.

Sitting up, she ignored his questions and watched the other girls, magic flowing more freely, as they shucked their skins and their wolves came out to play. One of the girls closest to her, Lara, came as a Greek goddess and she flexed her claws as she shifted, the tips still silver. Marie shuddered and cried out in pleasure as the magic crested and the girls began to eat. Her senses were completely wolfen and she looked down to study her prey with a calculated eye. Marie could feel her bones twist and shift under her skin, feel her teeth lengthen into fangs. From the look of her prey, it was a terrifying thing to behold. 

Good, he should be scared.

"My, my, what big eyes you have." she says sarcastically before rearing her head back to deliver a kill strike. Dani watches as Marie does so, the screams of her prey cutting off in a sick, wet gurgle as she completes her first kill. Dani's howl pierces the night in celebration. A new member of the pack has been born.

 

The End


End file.
